


Dangerous

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dangerous

Clint is a dangerous person.   
He is an assassin.  
He has over 300 kills.  
He is a revered assassin.  
People all over are afraid of him.  
Especially in the intelligence community.   
After all he is known to never miss.  
He always gets his mark.


End file.
